Living the Latter Days!
by FerLover
Summary: Based on the movie Latter Days. I'm just following the ending and writing about what happens in the lives of Aaron and Christian after they found each other again. Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A Sudden Reunion-**

Sister Davis sits alone in the darkness of her living room. Once again she has eaten alone as she waits for her husband to arrive from church. She holds the pocket watch in her hands flipping open and then closing it again. She does this routinely as she thinks about her only son, Aaron.

She wipes away fresh tears as old ones feel dry against her skin. She mumbles something but she can't put into words what is happing in her life. She feels guilty for refusing to accept her son's true identity and for agreeing with her husband to send Aaron away as soon as he got out of the hospital. She shivers as she thinks about what they must be doing to her son.

Past memories of Aaron come to her mind. She remembers the time when Aaron was born and she kissed his rosy cheek promising that with the help of god, she was always going to be there to protect him. Sister Davis, sobbed at the memory, she knew she was failing her son, but she was brought up to believe that homosexuality was wrong and it was the devil's work. How could she accept her son when nobody else did, not even his own father.

A sudden ring interrupts her thoughts; Sister Davis hurries to answer the phone. "Hello…." She says, but no other words come out of her mouth as she hears what the man on the other end of the line was saying.

"He escaped, we searched, but he was gone."

Gladys dropped the phone leaving the man speaking alone. She raises her hands to her face and began to cry like a child.

**-Los Angeles-APOV**-

Julie's song continued to ring in Aaron's mind. He knew that song was meant for him, she was singing to him. He knew he had to escape after listening to her message, he knew those were Christian's words and it was those lovely words that made Aaron realize that Christian was worth the sacrifice of leaving everything behind. He loved him, and Aaron was sure now more than ever that, Christian loved him too.

He arrived at Los Angeles with nothing but hopes to find Christian and finally be with him. He felt ready to accept who he was and live his homosexuality freely like he was supposed to. He knew that there was nothing holding him back now. His parent's hadn't accepted him, and his church closed their door to him. Now all Aaron had was Christian's love and that was either going to be his hell or his heaven.

After a long trip, Aaron was finally only a block away from where he stayed with his fellow elders, the place where he met Christian. Aaron walked as fast as he could, he couldn't wait to knock on Christian's door and surprise him. He felt as his heart throbbed hard against his chest. He felt excited, anxious, almost aroused as the memory of him and Christian came to his mind. He hurried his pace and in seconds Aaron was facing the door that was about to change everything, he raised his fist to knock and when it finally opened he was surprised to find that Christian was not the one who opened as he had wished.

Hurt to find another man in Christian's apartment Aaron felt betrayed, stupid, and ashamed to have come all the way to L.A. only to find another man. He cleared his throat to sound indifferent before he spoke to the attractive young man that now perhaps was Christian's new conquest.

"Is Christian here?" he asked, hoping that perhaps he was wrong and that in reality Christian was waiting for him.

"No…he's not here." The man replied. To hurt to continue on with a conversation, Aaron turned and began to walk away looking down at his steps. "Do you want me to give him a message?" He heard the man yell behind him. Aaron smiled sarcastically, what did it mattered now, he thought, and continued walking.

Aaron felt his entire body shivering, the weather wasn't cold but somehow he felt cold, he wanted to cry but tears didn't come out. He didn't want to believe that Christian had forgotten him and what they had shared together at the airport. He knew it was real and it was inaudible to think that Christian just took another man and leave him like nothing. Pushing away negative thoughts Aaron placed his hands in his pocket and removed a small rectangular piece of paper. It was Lila's business card; Aaron turned the card around and read what was written neatly behind it. "Come see me…" was what it said, that was enough for Aaron to know that he had somewhere to go.

**Lila's Place-CPOV-**

"Dude, seriously, you've got to stop." Traci said to Christian, when he continued to take out his orders looking more death than a zombie. Christian didn't reply he was careless about what everybody else thought. He had lost Aaron and now Julie was somewhere in New York. He was alone and nothing really mattered to him anymore.

Traci looked at him with eyes full of pity; she had been looking at him this way ever since he revealed the news of Aaron's death. After throwing in a few jokes about his suffering both her and Andrew finally understood that what he felt for Aaron was true love, but now all he had was a memory. As soon as that thought came to his mind, Christian's eyes filled with tears once again. Traci hurried to his side and traced her hand up and down his arm.

"Are you Ok?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah…it's just that he's in my mind, today more than ever." Christian said his voice breaking as he spoke. It had been really hard loosing Aaron, thinking that he was gone because of him. He felt guilty, Aaron's parent's found him guilty, and he knew they were right. If only he had never gotten close to Aaron he would been alive.

"It's my fault….Traci…he…." Christian couldn't finish. Traci left Christian's side only to go get him a chair. "Sit…Chris…I'll take out the orders." Traci offered as she placed the chair next to Christian.

**-APOV-**

Finding Lila's place hadn't been difficult a man directed him straight to her place. As soon as he arrived he saw Lila's standing beautifully next to the bar. He walked directly to her and tapped her with his finger.

Turning to see who was calling for her attention Lila saw that it was the young man who had spoken to her that dreadful day. He held out her business card exposing her writing. "Is this still good?" He asked quietly, she smiled and nodded.

Aaron hesitated to speak to Lila about everything that had happened to him after he spoke to her. However, Lila reassured him and he began to openly speak to her as if she were his own mother, he confessed to her that he was gay, that he met someone special, that he was returned home in shame, that he tried to commit suicide, and that his parent's interned him in a asylum to give him reconstructive therapy. Aaron continued on explaining that while he was there he heard the voice of an angel.

**-CPOV-**

Feeling better, Christian got up from where he was sitting and went to take a tray off of Traci's hand, "I'll take this one," he said. Traci hesitated reassuring him that it wasn't busy and that she could handle the work.

"No…it's ok…. I got it." Christian insisted. Giving up, Traci handed him the tray. Christian took a deep breath and put on his best smile for his customers. He walked out of the kitchen and began walking towards the dining area, as he was about to reach where he had to go, Christian saw Aaron standing in front of Lila talking to her so beautifully, before he knew it he dropped the tray calling the attention of those around him, but especially of the one who mattered the most. Christian's eyes filled with tears as soon as Aaron looked up at him.

"I want you to meet my young friend." Lila said, ignoring the fact that Christian had just dropped a tray full of food.

"We've met." Christian said, his voice sounding strange even to him. He couldn't drop his gaze from Aarons.

"I went to your place." Aaron said.

"I couldn't stay there." Christian replied as he hurried to embrace the love of his life. Aaron and Christian hugged each other tightly as if someone was going to come over and separate them. "I love you; I thought you were gone, dead." Christian whispered in Aaron's ear. Aaron hugged him tighter, "I'm here now, and I love you too, so much."

Both Aaron and Christian looked at each other's eyes and began to kiss passionately ignoring everybody's gaze. All that matter now was that they were together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A new beginning-**

Lila gave Christian the night out and finding no reasons to wait, Christian took Aaron back to his new place. As soon as he opened the door, they began to kiss passionately again; Aaron put his heart and soul in every kiss he gave Christian. This made Christian shiver and he too kissed Aaron like he had never done before.

They both began to disrobe almost too eager to make it romantic. They kissed endlessly as if every kiss they gave each other was not enough. Reaching the bedroom Christian laid Aaron on his bed and began to remove the rest of his clothes, once they were both naked, Christian kissed every inch of Aaron's body caressing him as if he were the most fragile creature in the world. Aaron groaned with every kiss and every touch. His body shivered under Christian's as they both reached ecstasy.

Wrapped around Christian's arms, Aaron told him about everything he went through back at home. He explained that it truly hurt him to feel like an outcast in his own home. To feels his parent's rejection.

"Is that why you tried to end your life?" Christian asked.

"Yes….it's just that…." Aaron couldn't finish.

"But didn't you think of me…. You knew I was here, you knew I loved you….. Why did you leave?"

"I needed to go back home and face my family. I didn't just want to run away from my family. I was being sent home in shame and I had to go and face the consequences."

"Was that all?"

"No….honestly…. I was hoping my parents would give me the chance to explain, and maybe they would accept me. However, I only got their rejection, they didn't accept me for me that alone was a lot for me to handle. Also I didn't know if you were trying to find me or reach me."

"Oh but I did. I called your house once but your mom hanged up at me."

Aaron then remembered the phone call his mother had answered when they were eating dinner. If only he had known he thought. He placed a soft kiss on Christian's forehead, as a way of thanking him. Christian returned the kiss.

"I called again and that's when your mom made me believe that you were dead. After that dreadful phone call, I went to your house to return your pocket watch."

As soon as Aaron heard the mention of his pocket watch he stood up halfway, "You had it?" he asked, almost pleased with the news.

"Yeah…had it….your parents have it now."

"My mom never mentioned it…..well maybe she just didn't have the time. They never visited me when I was at that horrible place." Aaron lowered his gaze as he remembered that horrible place that was supposed to make him change his feelings for Christian.

"So how did you decided to escape?" Christian asked Aaron.

Lying back down next to Christian, Aaron began to explain how he heard the voice of an angel coming from down the hall from where he was. "When I reached the voice I realized it was just the TV, but to my surprise it was Julie singing, somehow I recognized the voice, but I wasn't sure from where, until I saw her. On the bottom of the screen it said that the song was about her roommate. I knew she was talking about you, and that made realized that you truly cared for me and that alone was enough for me to come looking for you. That song was the reason, thanks to Julie, I'm here."

This time it was Christian who stood up halfway. "Oh my god, Julie," he said.

"What?" Asked Aaron, a little confused.

"I got mad at her because she read my journal and made a song about it. Those words in her song are the same words I wrote when I thought you were dead. But thanks to that, I have you here. I have to call her and apologize for being such dick about it."

"I'm sure she understood." Aaron said, trying to reassure Christian, "Besides it's a little late now."

Christian smiled at Aaron and soon again they were both lost in their love making.

**-A few days later-**

"Are you ready?" Christian asked Aaron.

"I am?" Aaron said, coming out of the room. Christian turned to look at him; Aaron was wearing a nice black jacket. He looked stunning, Christian thought.

"Well let's hurry because as beautiful as that jacket looks on you, I'm about to rip it out off you," Christian said jokingly.

They both hurried out the door before the temptation reached its peak. As soon as they opened the door both Christian and Aaron saw Julie standing in front of them. Christian gasped and Aaron smile widely at her.

"I had to come and see this with my own eyes," she said. Reaching out her arms to hug her best friend, Christian embraced her and gave her a spin. "I missed you terribly, bitch, why do you have to be away?"

"Well fame demands me to be on the move, but I'm here now." Julie looked at Aaron who was still smiling at her. She walked towards his direction and gave him a warm hug.

"Look at you missionary boy, you look great."

"Thanks…."

Julie smiled at the both of them and called them both into her arms, "I'm so glad you two are finally together."

"We are too." Christian said, "But let's go, you know how Lila likes us to be on time."

"Yeah, let's go."

Together, Christian, Aaron, and Julie went to Lila's place, where they were going to celebrate their own Thanksgiving. As soon as they arrived they all began to help out with the food. Lila had closed the restaurant so they would all be alone and give thanks for things that truly mattered. It didn't bother any of them that Thanksgiving had already passed all they wanted to do was to be together as the friends they were.

They all laughed and talked about random stuff, and when no one was looking, Aaron place his hand on Christian's, they both turned to look at each other with a smile, while Lila said a toast.

If there was one thing both Aaron and Christian were thankful for, was that now they were together with their friends, and for them at that moment nothing else mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Year Later-**

Aaron woke up to an all familiar sound, the sound of a popping bottle. He pretended he didn't hear it and maintained his eyes close, smiling to himself.

"Wake up, sleepy head." He heard Christian say. Aaron pretended not to hear him and continued to pretend he was sleeping. Christian knew the game all too well, he set the bottle down on night table and laid next to Aaron. With a sweet and tender touch, Christian began to caress Aaron's back, while kissing and licking the back of his neck.

"Aary, C'mon wake up, it's our anniversary." Christian said softly into Aaron's ear. Turning around, Aaron opened his eyes and gave Christian a big smile. Christian smiled back and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. So are you awake now? He asked, turning around to grab the bottle. "Yeah…"

Christian turned to face Aaron once again and handed him a glass, "Here, one for you and one for me." He said. Aaron sighed wondering why Christian wanted to drink up another bottle of cider. "Didn't we just celebrate our anniversary?" he asked.

"That was for the day we met. Now we're celebrating our real anniversary, the day you came back to me." Christian responded. He tipped the bottle of cider and poured some into Aaron's glass and did the same for his. "So do you have something to say before we drink?" Christian asked Aaron.

"Yeah…I just want to say that I'm happy I'm here with you. It's been a great year. Cheers." Aaron's said, while lifting his glass.

"Well, that was insightful." Christian thought. Not feeling too happy about Aaron's toast. He's toast had been like two or three minutes long the last time. And Aaron's didn't even make it to a minute. However, Christian didn't pay much attention and cheered anyway. He lifted his glass to his mouth and took a sip.

Putting their glasses down, Aaron reached for Christian and gave him a tight hug. A hug Christian knew all too well. Aaron was not happy. "Is something wrong?" He asked a little worried. "No," responded Aaron in a soft sad voice, Christian broke the hug and looked directly into Aaron's eyes, he knew there was something wrong with Aaron, but he didn't want to push Aaron into telling him. On the contrary, he wanted him to be happy, so with a smile Christian got up and went to grab something from the closet.

"I have a surprise." He said to Aaron.

"What it is?" Aaron asked, sounding a bit excited. Christian smiled at the chance of voice. He turned around and walked back to the bed, holding a pile of films in his hand. Aaron read the title of the DVD on top, _Psycho, _it was his favorite film and it had been a while since he had seen it.

"So, I decided that to celebrate, we should watch these." Christian said, while handing Aaron the DVD's. "These are a symbol of our relationship. We became friends because we had these films in common. So what do you say? Would you do me the honors?"

Both Aaron and Christians glanced directly into each other's eyes, sharing a bashful smile. Aaron nodded and reached up to give Christian a sweet but passionate kiss. "What do you say we watch these later?" Christian said in between the kiss tossing the DVD's to the floor.

Wrapped in each other's arms Christian and Aaron woke up once again to the sound of the phone. "Hello." Answered Christian, "Who's this…Julie….yeah….thanks….I will….Yeah you take care too."

"Was that Julie?" Asked Aaron, "Yeah…she wanted to congratulate us."

"That's nice. Chris, I'm a bit hungry, what do you say we go grab something."

"Sure bud…what do you crave?"

"Pancakes…." Aaron said smiling, knowing that Christian was not going to like the idea.

"How about a nice fruit salad…" Christian suggested instead.

"Nope… I want pancakes…. it's our anniversary, so you have to spoil me." Aaron said giving Christian mocking smile.

"Fine… Elder Davis…. Pancakes it is." Aaron lowered his gaze when he heard Christian name him Elder Davis and became very quiet.

"Did I say something wrong?" Christian asked, looking for Aaron's eyes. "No…" answered Aaron, in a faint voice. Christian made Aaron look up into his eyes. –"Aaron, I've been noticing that you seem a little upset today, may I ask why? Oh and please be honest with me."

Aaron chuckled and took a while to speak. "It's just that today….hum….today it's been a year. Everything has summed up to a year. A year of extreme happiness and freedom, but the movies, you calling me Elder Davis, just made remember everything I was just a year ago. Waking up to you wanting to celebrate our anniversary brought an entire line of memories back."

Christian stared into space as he tried to evaluate what Aaron was saying; he feared the worst he feared that Aaron wasn't happy, that he wasn't making him happy. Aaron sounded extremely upset and he was rambling about many different things. Christian decided to push his thoughts aside and listen to everything Aaron had to say.

"Please continue…" Christian encouraged Aaron, making his voice sound indifferent.

"Chris, please don't think that I haven't been happy… it's just that…."

"I'm not thinking anything, Aary; I just want to know what's wrong."

"It's just that… it was a day like today that I escaped the cruelty of a facility, a facility that was supposed to give me reconstructive therapy. This therapy was for me to forget that I loved you, to remove every inch of feeling I had for you. And you know who placed me there….. My parents…. I had just been out of the hospital, I had just been stitched up, and before making sure that I was ok, they were already telling me that I wasn't going to go home, that I was going to be interned in that hell of a facility."

Aaron let out a cry. This wasn't the first time he had talked to Christian about what had happened to him before he came back to Los Angeles. But for the first time Aaron was talking about it with emotion he was opening himself in such a way that he hadn't done before. He had always put on a brave face and seemed indifferent to the fact that he had not been accepted by his family, but now Christian realized that Aaron was hurt and that he was suffering deeply inside.

Aaron continued- "They never visited, or asked if I was ok. I was told that the devil had possessed my mind and body. That what I was feeling was the devil's work. You know what my mom said to me at the airport when I was on my way to Los Angeles for the first time?"

"No… what did she say?" Christian asked in a soft tone.

"She said that I was her baby…. that I was always going to be her baby. But she lied, Chris, I stopped being her baby the day she found out I was gay. She didn't want me, she rejected me, and when I most needed her she threw me into a real inferno. She did that because she didn't want to accept and understand that I loved you. That I wasn't being made a homosexual but that a homosexual was who I was. She denied it and to make herself feel better she let them take me."

"It's ok baby, you have me now, and you'll always have me." Christian said as he tightened his armed around Aaron's body bringing him closer to his body. Aaron continued speaking, "We were a comfortable happy family. I mean we weren't the happiest, but we were happy. I loved them unconditionally and for me they were god, my family meant the world to me. I always thought that they were always going to be there for me. But I was wrong, so wrong. I haven't seen or spoke to any of them in a year, and they haven't made the effort to find me. I'm not part of their life anymore, and I missed them terribly, especially my mom, Christian, I miss her so much…."

Aaron began to sob and Christian felt helpless, he felt Aaron's tears run down his chest, but didn't make an effort to console Aaron. Christian wanted Aaron to cry and let it all out. He knew he missed his parents, and this was the first time Aaron was admitting just how much he truly missed, and how much he needed them.

After crying for a while in Christian's arms, Aaron felt relieved as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He lifted his face to look up at Christian. Aaron noticed that his eyes were lost in space as if he was thinking of something to do to make him feel better.

Aaron placed his head back on Christian's chest and traced the side of his pectoral with kisses. In response, Christian lowered himself until he was eye to eye with Aaron; he gave him a sweet smile. Aaron placed his lips on his and began to suckle on Christian's lower lip. Christian accepted his invitation and began to kiss him with vigor as if they were both anxious to taste their love.

While lost in the passion of their kiss, Aaron thought of the love he had for his mother, and realized that no matter what he was always going to love her. But as he felt Christian's lips move with his, he realized that he gained another kind of love and it made everything that had happened in the last year make sense. Aaron knew that he was where he was, because god, not the devil, put him there, in Christian's arms.

Breaking the kiss, Aaron whispered, "I love you," into Christian's ear, "I love you too." He responded breathlessly. Christian tried to go back to kissing Aaron, but Aaron pushed him away and smiling he said, "So how about those pancakes."

Yes it made sense, Aaron thought, as he and Christian chocked on pancakes. His life was not perfect but so far so good. Aaron removed a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Christian, and this time it was Christian who had tears in his eyes. He looked up at Aaron and he too realized that it all made sense, they both raised their glasses full of milk and cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Jealous-**

Aaron paced across the room, He hither and thither while looking at the clock. 3 a.m. then 4 a.m. when he finally heard the door open.

Christian came in slowly trying not to make a lot of noise; his face was adorned with a flirty smile, as if he had just had the best night of his life. Aaron walked up to him, his face somber. He turned to look at the clock as a way of telling Christian that he was not happy about him getting home so late.

"You said midnight." Aaron directed himself to Christian in a cold tone.

"Yeah, I know, but we were having fun." Christian replied not getting the clue that Aaron was truly upset. - "Why did you wait up for me anyway?" Christian continued.

"I couldn't sleep, how could I, when you don't come home at the time you say." Aaron said slightly raising his voice.

"Are you mad about something? Christian asked noticing the change in Aaron's tone of voice. Aaron chuckled and gave Christian a sarcastic laugh. - "No….I'm happy that you're home this late, and that you called me to let me know."

Now becoming a little upset himself Christian ignored Aaron and continued on his way to the bedroom.- "Christian!" Aaron yelled from behind, but he continued to ignore him and went his way. Now more upset than before Aaron turned to follow Christian into the bedroom, he noticed Christian undressing as fast as possible tossing everything in his way. Aaron knew that now Christian too was upset.

"I think I deserve to have a little fun." Aaron heard Christian said as he removed his pants. "I've been stuck here with you for so long, a little fun…. That's all I want." He continued.

"Oh so you feel you're stuck?" Aaron asked sounding a little hurt as he repeated Christian's words. Christian turned to look at him. - I don't mean it that way."

"Then what way?"

"I mean….I…. look Aary, I was used to doing whatever I wanted and I had nobody to check up on me. I'm just not used to it."

"Is that what you truly meant? Because if you feel you're stuck I can grab all my stuff and give you your life back. All you have to do is say the words, Christian, and I'm out."

"Seriously, Aaron, what is wrong with you?" Said Christian almost laughing at Aaron's reaction to him coming home late, Christian was no longer feeling as upset as he felt at first. Now he felt amused to see Aaron upset over nothing. He had always been the calm one and now he was getting on his face. Christian let Aaron continue with his "argument."

"What's wrong with me?" with those words Aaron turned around and began walking out the door. However, Christian grabbed him by the arm to stop him. - "Aary." He whispered to make Aaron turn around to look at him.

"What?" Aaron answered without turning to look at him.

"Are you upset because I got home late? Or is it something else, please tell me." Christian almost pleaded for an explanation for Aaron's reaction. Aaron turned to face Christian and without hesitation threw himself into his arms. Christian embraced him and kissed the top of his head. "What's wrong, really?" he asked once again. Separating himself from Christian, Aaron took a step back to look directly into Christian's eyes.

"I'm feeling really jealous." Aaron confessed.

"JEALOUS!" Christian repeated as he threw out a laugh.

Aaron nodded suddenly feeling a little childish for his jealousy. "Yeah…it's just that I know how you used to party, and images started coming to my head. I imagined other men rubbing themselves on you, hoping to take you home or the other way around." Aaron became silent as he took realization on his words. He knew Christian would never, but he couldn't help himself knowing Christian's history.

"You know I wouldn't do anything like that to you."

"I know, Chris, but…"

"Good, we're back to Chris. So that means you're not mad anymore?"

"I guess not, but next time call me. I just love you too much. I'm afraid that you'll get bored of me. I know I can be a bit boring sometimes."

"You're not boring Aary. And you have to remember that the reason I love you is because of you and what you are, nothing more, nothing less. Why would I go out looking for something when everything I have is here with me?" Aaron crunched his shoulders; he smiled up at Christian and went in for another hug. He now felt reassured and from now on he decided that he was going to trust Christian and try to encourage him to go out more often. It was true. Christian has been stuck with him at home doing nothing because Aaron still wasn't of age.

"Guess what?" Christian said, interrupting Aaron's thoughts.

"What?"

"Julie gave me two VIP passes for her show next week. Isn't that exciting, finally we get to see her perform as a true professional artist."

"That's great. Maybe you should invite a friend."

"What do you mean a friend…. I want to go with you…. Why you don't want to?"

"No… I do… it's just that I don't want you to feel forced to take me."

"Silly Aary…. Julie tickets are for us." Aaron smiled at that remark and grabbed a ticket as Christian waved them across his face.

"By the way, next year you turn 21 so finally I can't stop babysitting you and just take you with me, baby."Christian said to Aaron with a smile a grown up would give a real baby.

"Me go to…. You mean…."

"Yes. CLUBS, BARS, etc…. you know things grownups do."

"But….I….don't…"

"Drink… Aary….you're gay, aren't you going to hell because of that."

"Shut up." Aaron said smiling at what Christian said to him.

"I'm sorry, but Elder, wouldn't that be consider a bad word."Christian said, continuing with his mocking.

"I don't know. Let me check my Mormon manual, it might be. By the way apparently today we can't make love it says it on the book. You know how it makes decisions for me."

"But you're not Mormon anymore, I mean you got excommunicated, doesn't that make you a non-Mormon."

Aaron laughed; sometimes Christian believed everything he said about the Mormon way of life. - "Are you mocking me, Elder, you know mocking can be sinful."

"I knew you weren't such a doofus, love, but either way you didn't let me get my rest, so I'm going to sleep. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to drink something first."

"K"

Christian went out the kitchen and while he drank he realized that just right now he had his first argument with Aaron. Now more than ever he felt like that he and Aaron were a true couple. He's heart ached of how much he loved Aaron. He was happy that Aaron had been waiting up for him and that he felt jealous of the thought of him being with another man. Those were things couples did and Christian felt ecstatic that he was living the life others didn't think he would.

Finishing up his drink, Christian headed back to his bedroom. When he got there he noticed that Aaron was already asleep. But Instead of joining him right away Christian headed to his desk and removed his journal, but before he could start writing, he noticed Aaron's sacred book, his book of Mormon. Picking it up Christian opened it up and flipped to the page Aaron had been reading. Christian noticed that Aaron's book mark was the Polaroid picture of him and his family. Christian observed the photograph for an instant, somehow wishing that he could bring them out of the photo and surprise Aaron, however, he knew that was not possible. Setting down the Polaroid, Christian lowered his gaze and began reading the highlighted area of the page.

**18 And again, verily I say unto you, if a man marry a wife, and make a covenant with her for time and for all eternity, if that ****a****covenant is not by me or by my word, which is my law, and is not sealed by the Holy Spirit of promise, through him whom I have anointed and appointed unto this power, then it is not valid neither of force when they are out of the world, because they are not joined by me, saith the Lord, neither by my word; when they are out of the world it cannot be received there, because the angels and the gods are appointed there, by whom they cannot pass; they cannot, therefore, inherit my glory; for my house is a house of order, saith the Lord God.**

**(Doctrine and Covenants 132:19)**

Christian noticed a faded X across this passage. He wondered why Aaron had highlighted it and then crossed it. However, after reading it over, he understood why. Grabbing a pencil, Christian too crossed the passage and closed the book placing it back where Aaron had placed it. He began to write on his own journal and while writing he came to a realization. He decided to write it down in his journal, as he read over what he wrote, Christian knew he had come to the right decision.

After finishing up with his writing Christian went and joined Aaron on the bed. The clock read 5:32 a.m. and he felt tired placing a sweet kiss on Aaron's cheek, Christian laid next to him and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Birthday Surprise**

Sitting down in their small kitchen table, Christian held a cake in front of Aaron, the numbers two and one sparkled on his face. "Come on birthday boy, blow the candles, but remember to first make a wish." He said excitedly.

With a small blow Aaron burned down the small flames, after doing so, he stared down at the cake the bright colors of the PRIDE flag painted the top of it.

"I bet you've never gotten a cake like this one, right?" Christian asked Aaron, as he observed him staring down at the cake.

"Not so colorful." Aaron replied, his voice sounding melancholy. Christian looked up him recognizing the all too familiar sadness Aaron was so used to expressing each time they were celebrating something special for him.

"Let me guess, you miss your mom's homemade cake." Christian blurted out to Aaron a little irritated with Aaron's attitude. Aaron nodded. He couldn't help himself he missed his mother and everything his mother did for him. He shook it off and put on a smile for Christian. He knew Christian had been waiting for his 21st birthday.

"Ah…don't worry about it, you know me, Chris." He said, as he scraped off a little of the icing on top of the cake. "I love this cake as much as I loved my mom's, and it's not plain white, so that's good."

"So what do you Mormons do for 21st birthdays anyways?" Christian asked. - "I want to know so we can do it together." He continued.

"Well it depends on the person, but it's just like any other 21st birthday celebration, except that we don't drink till we drop, nor do we go to bars. Really… the birthdays that truly really matter is our 8th birthday because then we qualify to be baptized, then or 19th birthday because we're ready to go serve for missionary work. I think that's been my favorite birthday." Aaron said with a smile.

"Why?" Christian asked with a wondrous look.

"Because if it hadn't been for that birthday we would of have never met, silly, thanks to turning 19 I was sent here."

Christian smile up at him, "Then that's my favorite birthday too, but deep down I believe that this one will be your new favorite, at least I hope it will be."

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"Because….you'll see why if you cut down this cake already."Christian said as he handed Aaron a knife. - "C'mon cut it already."

Taking the Knife Aaron began cutting the cake but he didn't find anything in particular that made him feel that this was his best birthday. - "It's just bread…" He said handing Christian the piece of cake he had just sliced.

Christian smiled, "I know I just wanted cake already." He replied. taking a big bite of the slice of cake Aaron handed to him.

"You doofus!" Aaron exclaimed, letting out a cheerful laugh. He began cutting a slice of cake for himself but Christian immediately stopped him.

"What." Aaron said, looking up at Christian with a confused gaze.

"Nothing, I just want you to cut down the cake to the middle and eat the center piece. Cut it right were the R and the O are from your name." Christian instructed Aaron pointing a finger to the center of the cake.

"Why?" Aaron asked more confused than before.

"Because I placed your birthday present right in there," Christian replied, not wanting to make it any more mysterious.

Aaron began to cut the cake from the center right were Christian instructed him to do so. It was a little complicated to get the piece out and to Christian's amusement, Aaron made several other unnecessary holes to the cake. However, Aaron managed to get the piece out. As he placed the piece of cake on his plate he observed that right in the center a little piece of gold metal shined before his eyes.

Aaron looked up at Christian with a questioning look. "Take out and see for yourself." Christian said answering Aaron's silent question.

Aaron took reached in the cake and took out a small plain golden ring. He brought it closer to his eyes and noticed that inside it read Christian's name.

"It's a wedding band." Christian said smiling happily at Aaron.

"I…." was all Aaron could say.

Rising from his chair Christian got closer to Aaron, removing the band from Aaron's hand Christian kneeled before him and with a smile he said, "Aaron Davis, will you be my partner, till death do us part."

With a smile and teary eyes Aaron nodded. Smiling back, Christian grabbed Aaron's hand and placed the band in his ring finger. He pressed a gentle kiss on Aaron's hand and whispered, "I love you." Lifting him up Aaron stood up and wrapped his arms around Christian and they both hugged and reminded each other of their love. Their embrace seemed to last forever and everything around them seemed to not exist. This was a powerful moment for the both of them.

Breaking the hug Aaron took a step back and sat back down. "Why?" he asked. Sitting back down himself Christian took Aaron's hand into his and kissed them once again.

"I opened your book a while back and saw that you had a marriage passage highlighted and slightly crossed out. I imagined you crossed it because you thought that marriage was never going to be for you, but then I realized that it was probably because it said man and wife and only if was under god's approval and under his word. However, I want to prove that wrong, and show you and the world that we too can get hitched, and that god will be our witness. I'm even willing to put on a white dress for you if that's what it takes. Because I know that no matter what everyone says, god loves us for what we are, and even if his blessing is not given to us in a church we can still have it anywhere, as long there is love between us."

Aaron stared up at Christian with widen eyes full of love. He didn't know what to say or how to react to Christian's words. This was one of the few times Christian got deep and spoke from his heart. Aaron could only feel as his tears rolled down his cheeks. Christian reached up and wiped his tears with his forefinger, "Aary, we love each other and we deserve this, you don't have to cross this out of your life, we can make it happen just between the both of us."

"Marriage was a huge topic at home and at church. We are made to believe that we won't reach eternal bliss if we don't marry. My mom always spoke about the wife I would marry and all the grandchildren I would bring home. I used to cringe at the thought; I feared that I was going to be forced to live a life of unhappiness because I was going to live an eternal lie. But now that I have you, I don't find marriage as important. I think that as long we're together we'll be fine. This means that you don't have to do this for me. I love you either way, and I'm complete, you're my eternal bliss." Aaron said to Christian, finally allowing himself to speak after he had been speechless for so long.

Christian smiled. "I know, baby, but either way I want to have not a marriage but a commitment ceremony, something that will forever symbolize our love. Just the two of us, our friends, and god, I want our love to be celebrated."

"I'll like that."

"Good, so start saving for my band." Christian said mockingly.

"I will."

"Well….now that we ate cake, planned our wedding, it's time to get ready because we have to go out and celebrate your birthday."

"O.K."

"Andrew, Tracy, and Julie have something planned for us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, they know about the proposal."

"Oh…."

Together both Christian and Aaron began to get ready to go out and celebrate with their friends. Finished, Aaron stared at Christian and realized that no matter how much he missed his family Christian was filling the emptiness in his heart. He knew that his family was always going to be part of his life but Christian was now becoming the most important person in his life. Aaron knew that now more than ever he would never turn his back on him, not even for his family.

Once they were both ready and were prepared to leave Aaron stopped Christian before heading out the door. Christian turned to face him as a response, with no words Aaron looked up at him, and Christian felt as if he had just said a thousand words of love to him just with his eyes. He leaned towards Aaron for a sweet kiss, reaching out for his hand both Christian and Aaron walked out together ready to celebrate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A Commitment of Love

Dressed all in white as if they were ready to head to the beach Christian and Aaron stared at each other with a smile drawn on their faces. Today was the day. The day that their commitment for each other was going to be celebrated the way they had been planning for the past months.

A knock on the door interrupted their gazes. Christian turned to go and open the door slightly turning to get another view at Aaron. He smiled the smile he knew Christian loved. With much hesitation Christian continued on to open the door.

"Well it was about time."-Julie said as Christian opened the door. She let herself in slightly annoyed for having to wait.

"It was only like a minute." Christian said behind her. "We were dressing," he continued.

With her arms crossed Julie smiled, "Dressing or undressing?" she asked mockingly.

"Dressing…." Aaron said as he came out of the room. Julie turned to take a look at him; she smiled as she observed Aaron. She couldn't describe the beauty she was seeing on both him and Christian. She sighed realizing that it was the love and the happiness the both of them were probably feeling. For some reason she felt envious as she observed Christian and Aaron together. She felt she needed that kind of love for herself.

Christian interrupted her thoughts. "So did you do everything the maid of honor has to do?" He asked.

Getting Christian's hint Julie smiled and nodded. "Of course I did. Everything's ready for whenever you two are ready." She said.

"We're ready." Aaron said excitedly.

With that all three of them left for the venue. On the way Aaron began to feel anxious, he had no idea what Christian had plan for today. He smiled to himself but his smile instantly dropped as he realized that his family was not going to be present on this day, perhaps one of his most important days in his life. He tried to push the thought away he didn't want to feel upset and ruin the day for him and Christian.

Once they got to the venue the first thing Aaron noticed the colorful lights that lit the main entrance. Christian stood by his side and grabbed his hand. -"I hope you like what I did." Christian whispered.

"Is it going to be in there?" Aaron asked pointing to the lights.

"No. It's behind this place down at the beach, the reception will be in here but for now we have to go down to the beach." Christian informed Aaron.

"I do not really like the fact that I know nothing about today." Aaron pouted.

"Well you know the most important thing, and that is the reason why you're here."

"At least I know that." Aaron said.

"Well ready?" Christian asked. Aaron nodded and hand in hand they walked in where the reception was going to be held but walked out right of it to head to the beach that was right behind it. The closer they got to where their ceremony was going to be held the more they both became excited. Suddenly Aaron noticed that a big machine was blowing out what seemed to be white confetti. He turned to look at Christian.

"It's supposed to be artificial snow…." Christian said, giving Aaron a smile.

"You hate the snow…." Aaron said quietly.

"I did…now the snow is a symbol of something more beautiful."

Aaron smiled at him remembering that desperate kiss he had given Christian outside the airport, a kiss out in the snow. With that memory Aaron tighten his grip as a way to thank Christian for this beautiful surprise. Getting closer to the crowd Aaron continued to observe all the details Christian had thought of for their day. Once they reached their destination people began to turn to greet them and congratulate them.

Aaron continued to greet his friends when suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I think it's my turn to say hello." - Turning to the sound of the voice Aaron could already feel the tears in his eyes. When he turned completely around, there stood his sister Susan. Aaron let the tears out immediately after seeing his sister.

"Susie, you're here, how?"

"You're boyfriend invited me, and of course I couldn't miss this day."- Aaron turned to look at Christian who gave him a wide smile but returned his attention to his friends. Aaron knew he wanted him to have this moment with his sister. Whispering a thank you clear enough for Christian to read of his lips Aaron went to hug his sister. Susan returned the hug and she too began to sob.

"I missed you sis…" Aaron whispered.

"Missed you too Aary….I love you…"

"Love you too."

Parting from the hug Susan took a step back and looked up at Aaron with eyes full of tears.- "I'm not here alone Aary," she said with a cracking voice.

"You're not?" Aaron asked.

"No…." Susan continued letting her tears roll down. She signaled somebody with her hand and at once Aaron felt a presence behind him, he turned only to see his mom. Aaron stood dumbfounded not exactly sure if it was truly his mother. Gladys too stood there frozen the only thing moving in her were her tears as they rolled uncontrollably out of her eyes.

Aaron felt the urged to go and hug her but felt afraid that his mom did not feel the same way, but soon enough he felt the warmth of his mother's arms around him letting out a cry that had perhaps been locked up in her for a long time. The guest turned to see what was happening but Aaron ignored every gaze and began to sob like a child along with his mother. For a moment the only thing that could be heard was the cries that he and his mother were letting out. Aaron searched for Christian and once he found his face he realized that Christian too was crying, looking around Aaron realized that almost everyone had tears on their eyes.

Finally finding the strength to release himself from his mother's embrace he looked directly at her eyes trying to find an answer as to why she was truly here. Gladys swallowed hard and tried to speak but no words seemed to come out of her mouth. Aaron couldn't seem to speak either he just wanted to hear his mother's voice, that voice that he dearly missed for the last couple of years.

There was so much they both wanted to tell each other but neither dared to speak and before Aaron was getting the courage to speak the ceremony was getting close to starting.

"Thank you for being here today, I love you." Aaron said as he began to walk towards Christian and start their ceremony. Gladys nodded and went to take a seat without saying a single word. Everyone else took their seats and observed as Aaron and Christian knelt before each other to receive their blessings from their pastor of nature.

"We are gather here today to celebrate the union and the commitment of these two wonderful men, who had beat all odds and obstacles to be here today and share with us their love and happiness. We are but mere witness of a great love that has not lost hope or courage. Let them be an example of what can be possible and what the true meaning of love is. Today not only God is our witness but also the waters of this beach, the wind, and the warmth of the sun, all which are gifts to us and don't discriminate a single soul.

I might not have the power of the greatest being, of the divine, but I do have the power to unite love in this ceremony that gathers all of Earth's elements which serve as witness and as reminders to Aaron and Christian that their commitment is real and as valid as the air you breathe."

"Christian, please hold Aaron's hands and say your vows, whatever comes from your heart."

Christian did what he was told, he took Aaron's hand and looked directly into his eyes and before he began to speak he gifted Aaron with a smile. Christian cleared his throat and with a cracking but sweet voice he began his vows.

"Aaron I never imagined that I was ever going to meet someone whom I would want to spend the rest of my life with. For me being who I was meant enjoying the single life and go from conquest to conquest. However, I always knew that I too was meant to love; you were like a fantasy a presentiment, I didn't know where you were, but even so I waited for you in silence, I waited to find the real you. Now that I found you I want to let you know that I'm not going to let you go. I love you Aaron Davis and no matter what society or the world thinks of us I know our love is real and love is one of those things that doesn't recognize gender, age, or race is something we just feel and it doesn't have to make sense. I love you and I hope you accept me as your life partner."

Aaron felt as his tears rolled down his face and was afraid that he was not going able to speak. He knew it was his turn but he felt a big knot in his throat. He cleared it and gave Christian a gentle squeeze on his hands and then began to recite his vows.

"Christian, I think I owe you everything that I am today. It had been extremely difficult for me to accept who I was. I denied it over and over and I would penalize myself for feeling something that was considered sinful. I cried myself to sleep and thought of ways that I could end my life because I knew that god would never forgive me for being gay. But when I found you I viewed it for a different angle and realized that I wasn't a mistake, that I was not the only one with these kinds of feelings. I learned that I was allowed to live, love, to be cared for and accepted. You brought out the real me, the person I always wanted to be. I love you and I hope that my luck never ends because I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

After their vows were finished Christian and Aaron were considered partners in life and they were asked to kiss.

With tears and smiles Christian and Aaron kissed, but from the corner of his eye, Aaron noticed that his mother stood up and began to walk away in tears. He lifted his hand only barely enough for Christian to notice and before he could do anything Christian deepened the kiss. Aaron took one last look at his mother's back and felt the tears coming down and understanding the situation he wrapped his hands around Christian's neck and continued to kiss him, for now he knew where he truly belonged.

With cheers and joy Aaron and Christian walked hand in hand down the sandy aisle and felt as the flakes of the snow machine hit their faces, they smiled at each other and continued to walk to the beginning of their new life and each prayed that everyday would be nothing more than perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Good thing FanFiction is at least letting me update one story. Anyways just wanted to take the time and thank all of you who have been following this story. Sadly it's getting close to the ending. I know I would want to continue on forever with these characters but an ending has to happen. And as my readers, I want all of you to be part of the ending. Let me know what you want to see happen and I will gladly consider it. I want you to be part of this story. Once again thank you, and enjoy Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7- United Again**

Both Christian and Andrew dragged Aaron to the apartment. "I can walk on my own." Aaron alleged. Both they both ignored him and continued walking until they were in front of the door. "Hold him while I open the door." Christian asked Andrew. Once Christian had the door opened; he took hold of Aaron and helped Andrew take him in, tossing him on the sofa.

"That inch and a half makes quite a difference." Christian said mockingly.

"He sure is heavy." Andrew said, while looking down at Aaron, who was now sleeping. "Well he's all yours."

"Yeah, thanks man."

"Hey. It's nothing. I guess you're going to have to wait on that honeymoon."

"Or I can take advantage of the drunken man."

"Yeah, you do that, but let me leave first." Andrew gave Christian a quick hug and said his farewell leaving him alone with Aaron.

Christian looked down at Aaron and smiled to himself. Never in a million years did he imagine that he was going to see Aaron drunk. However, Christian's smiled faded when he remembered why Aaron was drunk. He knew he wasn't drunk because he was happy, but rather because he was upset that his mom left him. Christian kneeled down next to Aaron and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. He wished he could do something to mend his sadness.

As Christian was about to close his eyes he heard a knock on the door. He flunked his eyes open and looked around wondering who was knocking. Standing up he headed to the door. "Andrew did you forget something?" He asked while opening the door, but to his surprise it wasn't Andrew standing in front of him, but Aaron's mom.

"Mrs. Davis." He heard himself say faintly. He cleared his throat getting over his astonishment,  
"How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see my son." She said in a firm tone. Christian turned to look at Aaron who was still sleeping. Turning back his attention to Mrs. Davis, Christian shook his head.

"Are you forbidding me to see my son?" Mrs. Davis said loudly and angrily, making Aaron wake up behind Christian.

"It's not that, it's just that Aaron is not feeling well." Christian insisted.

"Let her in, Chris, I'm fine." Christian heard Aaron's voice behind him, turning around he saw Aaron sitting up. He then looked at Mrs. Davis opening the door wide for her to come in. Mrs. Davis walked in watching her son with every step she took. Christian walked right behind her, also focusing his attention to Aaron.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Christian exclaimed, passing them both to head to the bedroom, but as he was about to reach the door, Aaron called him back. Christian stopped cold in tracks and with no hesitation he turned around and headed back.

"Whatever she has to say, she can say it in front of you." Aaron said, sounding almost cruel.

Christian sat next to Aaron and pointed the sofa in front for Mrs. Davis to sit. The woman nodded and sat where she was directed.

"Aary, please…." She said.

"Please what?" Aaron repeated.

Mrs. Davis gave Aaron a defeated look, but found strength enough to continue talking, "I know it's late, but I'm leaving tomorrow and I really wanted to see you before I left. I'm sorry for leaving earlier but I couldn't take…."

"Take what, the shame that your son was getting married to a man?" Aaron yelled, interrupting his mother. He then began to laugh. Mrs. Davis looked at her son confused by his behavior.

"He's a little drunk." Christian informed her.

"Drunk? But…"

"Yes mom, I'm drunk." Aaron repeated still laughing. "Oh you know why I drank? Because I'm happy and sad at the same time and all in one day, and I said to myself, you know what Aaron, why not drink and celebrate and let go all at the same time."

"Aary…" Mrs. Davis said in a whisper.

Christian stood up and looked down at the woman. "Maybe you should leave and come back another day. He's not himself right now."

"No!" Aaron yelled, "Let her stay. I'm OK." Christian sat back down and for a moment they were all silent. None of them dared to say anything.

"Why are you really here mom?" Aaron asked, breaking the awkward silence. Mrs. Davis looked up him and noticed his sincerity. It wasn't his drunken self asking, but just him.

"I really miss you Aaron. That's why I came to see you."

"You didn't come here to judge me, to repel me for being gay?" Mrs. Davis shook her head. She understood why Aaron was being so cold towards her. She couldn't blame him, but she had hoped for something different.

"Your sister, she gave some information, and I've been going." Mrs. Davis blurted out, making Christian and Aaron give each other a confuse look. But Aaron didn't let his mom explain herself instead he continued on with his talking.

"Well I have some information for you too mom. Here it is… I love being gay, I love this man, I love making love to him, I love living a life where I can be myself. Oh and one more thing, I walk in the grocery store holding his hand, and yes, people look."

Christian chuckled, but he knew he had to contain himself; he put up a serious look. Taking Aaron's hand he whispered. "Let her talk." Aaron nodded and signaled his mom to explain herself.

Mrs. Davis felt her face blushed, but she knew she deserved what Aaron told her, following his signal she continued on talking, "Aary, I've been attending a support group. I've been talking to other Mormon parents who have gay children. They have helped me understand that by standing by you won't make me less Mormon, but rejecting you will make me less of a mom. I know that I literally abandoned you and rejected you, but it's difficult to step out of what we've grown up believing. However, I'm still your mom and that's never going to change. I love you regardless, and I will always love you gay or not."

Aaron felt as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. He had waited so long to hear those words come out of his mom. He felt the urge to hug her, but he still wasn't sure if those were her true feelings. He knew in his heart that she still loved him, but did she accept him? That's what he wondered. He suddenly heard himself ask that question aloud.

"It's still difficult for me to accept the fact, but believe me when I say I'm trying." Mrs. Davis answered.

"Are you?"

"Yes. I am. Aaron I've been punishing myself for ever letting your father convince me to place you on that facility. I cry every night blaming myself that we lost you, do you know how much I prayed that one day I would see you again. These past three years have been a real hell, I've missed you so much, and even if he won't admit it, your father misses you too. He might never come to understand your situation, but know in your heart that he still loves you. He calls your name in his sleep sometimes."

Once again there was a silence in the room. "If you love him so much, why not accept him, why let a religion distant you from your son?" Christian asked, breaking the silence.

Mrs. Davis turned to face him and tried to come up with an answer, but couldn't. "My dad couldn't accept me either," Christian continued, "But my mom has always been there for me, and believe me when I tell you that if I'm still alive today it's because my mom has been a great support. Aaron needs that Mrs. Davis; don't let a religion waste the valuable time you can have with your son. In the end it will be worth it. Trust me."

Aaron turned to look at Christian then at his mother. He waited for one of them to say something else. But once again a silence filled the room.

"That's why I'm here, son, to mend things. I don't want to miss out anymore." Mrs. Davis said looking directly at Aaron.

"Really mom?" Aaron asked.

"Really, son, and if I go to hell for wanting to continue being your mother, I accept that punishment, but like I said it has already been a hell not knowing anything about you." Mrs. Davis continued.

"But dad…."

"Not even he is going to stop me Aaron. Please tell me you want me to continue being your mother." Aaron nodded with tears in his eyes. Now he didn't think twice about hugging his mother. Standing up he went directly to her and embraced her as Mrs. Davis waited for his embrace with open arms.

"I love you Aary." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, mom." He repeated letting his tears flow. He felt at home in her arms. Christian observed the happiness they were both feeling. He too felt happy for the both of them, especially for Aaron. Smiling he got up and walked towards them joining in on the hug. Mrs. Davis reached her short arms to get a grip of Christian and the three stood there, in the middle of the living room embracing a new beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The Formation of Family**

"This will be the hardest thing I'm going to have to do; I don't know how I'm going to be able to father a child? It was never in my plans, I mean, I'm gay. That's the last thing that crossed my mind." Christian said, while looking down at a picture of a beautiful baby girl.

Aaron looked down at the photo and smiled, "I don't know Chris, look at her, besides I was raised to believe in the foundation of family, and deep down, I do want to be a father. C'mon Christian we've been together for five years, I think it's time we take that step." Aaron insisted, trying to convince Christian.

Christian nodded, "She is so darn cute, and I mean I truly believe I'll be an awesome mom, or am I going to be dad?" He said as he turned to look at Aaron, with a smirk on his face. Aaron looked down at the picture one more time, "I don't think it matters, he said. "I believe this child just needs a family and we should giver that."

Christian put down the photo on the coffee table and taking one more glance at it, he sat back down throwing his head back against the sofa. "So should we sign the papers of agreement, I mean we should," raising himself up he turned to Aaron and with a convinced tone of voice he said, "I'm surprised we were approved and it was so lucky of us to find a friend who was willing to give us her daughter for adoption."

Aaron nodded, "it's not every day a parent wants a gay couple to raise their child." He said with a tone of excitement in his voice. Aaron stood up from where he was sitting and brushed his hand up and down his face, "I can't believe we came to an agreement, Oh Chris, we're going to be great parents. I know it."

Looking up at Aaron, Christian knew that deep down he was doing the right thing, he was doing it for Aaron because he knew that one of Aaron's wishes was to be a dad, and the thought of him being part of such a journey and responsibility scared him to death, but Christian knew that he too was ready and was excited at the thought, he knew he was capable of being a father, and being there for this child that needs them. And thinking about his own father made him want to do it more than ever; he knew that unlike his father, he was going to be there for his daughter. After a long thought Christian finally stood up and gave Aaron a hug, "Love, I know we got this, let's go do this."

The noise could be heard from outside the door, "They're here," Christian said, he looked towards the door and waited for the knock. In less than three seconds he heard the knock or knocks all over the door. Aaron smiled, "Do you want to open?" he asked Christian. Smiling Christian nodded and headed for the door, as soon as he opened it everybody rushed in almost tumbling Christian down.

"Come on in," Christian said sarcastically stretching his arm out to welcome all his friends in. Everybody rushed towards Aaron and looked down at him, and the precious little girl that he was holding. Aaron looked up at everybody's gazing eyes, and placing a finger over his lips, he shushed them. "She's sleeping he said in a soothing tone."

"Well wake her up, she needs to see her aunts and uncle," Andrew said as he looked down at the precious baby.

"Let me hold her, please." Julie said pushing Andrew out of the way. Aaron stretched up his arms handing Julie the baby, Lila rushed in next to Julie and touched the baby gently on her forehead. "She's precious."

"She is," repeated Julie.

"Yeah…" Both Aaron and Christian said at the same time.

"Well does she have a name yet?" Asked Andrew, both Aaron and Christian looked at each other and smiling, they both nodded.

"So what is it?" Julie asked anxiously as she cradled and rocked the baby back and forth.

"Do you want to say it Chris?" Aaron said, looking up at Christian.

Christian nodded and with a smile he looked up at his friends and said, "Everybody we want to officially introduce you to, Lila Juliette Davis Markelli." Both Lila and Julie turned their attention away from the baby and looked up at Christian and Aaron. "Oh Chris, Aaron" that's such an honor, Lila said looking even more lovingly at the child. Julie agreed and placed a sweet kiss on the child's forehead, "You're going to be called Julie," she said jokingly, making everybody in the room smile.

**Two Years Later: **

While watching the waves of the beach Aaron and Christian were not in awe of the beauty of the ocean, instead they were admiring the beauty of their daughter running around playing in the sand. She looked over at them and smiled, she hurried her pace as she saw her parents looking at her.

Standing up, both Aaron and Christian stretched out their arms as Lila came running to them, "Daddy, Poppa" She yelled as she threw her arms around the both of them. Christian raised her up into his arms and gave her a spin, "Again poppa, again." Lila yelled as Christian spun her around. The sound of her laughter filled their hearts.

With the three of them looking at the ocean and admiring the sunset made everything make sense, and Christian felt as if he needed no more answers to his life, looking down at his family he knew he needed nothing more. He had everything; Aaron looked up at Christian as if he had come to the same realization.

Aaron reached up for a kiss and after a sweet kiss between the both of them; they both placed a kiss on Lila's cheeks. She smiled, and sweetly said, "Love you daddy and poppa."

"We love you." Both Aaron and Christian said at the same time. Placing Lila back down, Christian reached up for her hand and she offered her other hand to Aaron, and like that the three of them walk down the beach into the sunset.

-The End.


End file.
